The present invention is generally related to cellular telephone billing systems, and more particularly to a method of processing cellular telephone call detail data for billing multi-line customers for cellular telephone services.
Cellular telephone billing systems currently accept cellular telephone call detail data on a periodic basis by electronic transmission or on magnetic media from cellular telephone carriers, process the call detail data on the tapes, and typically generate monthly invoices for the user associated with each cellular telephone number. For a multi-line customer owning a large number of cellular telephones with associated cellular telephone numbers, a different monthly invoice (in varying formats) is typically generated for each of the cellular telephone numbers. As a result, it is very difficult for a multi-line customer to determine on a monthly basis the total bill for cellular telephone services provided to its users and many other criteria needed to efficiently and cost effectively make use of the cellular telephones it owns. Therefore, for the foregoing reasons, there is a need to provide on a regular basis consolidated cost and usage information for the cellular telephones owned by a multi-line customer.